deadly case
by morenwyn
Summary: raziel goes to the 21st century and becomes a millionaire he gets a girl as well


This story is set in modern day earth were Raziel is a multimillionaire, and a female private detective is sent to find out about him and he'll also meets his past. I was lucky Kain found a way of returning me to my old form he also said it was unwise of me to stay in the era I was in he sent me to the future. when I got there I couldn't believe my eyes I learnt that I was in the start 50s in a place called new York, and no one had heard of Nosgoth which worried me and they didn't believe in vampires. I soon grown used to living here feeding rarely the system which they live is different to Nosgoth if you kill someone they find out about it and send the law enforcements to find you policemen I now drank blood I was no longer the reaver of souls and I found a way of drinking and not killing the person.  
  
Decades later in the 80s I became a rich man I hired bodyguards to protect me even though I didn't need them I still had them. I was in me fledgling body so light hurt me but not as much only my eyes so I worn sunglasses. I still looked the same as my lieutenant days but I didn't have armour instead I had a black shirt and trousers and a leather jacket nothing on my face, my business was blood naturally I was making a business of the blood banks and blood giving yes I started it up in 1965 and it's going strong. Some people are suspicious of me. I came into the world with nothing and a young man 30 years later I still looked the same and I was a multimillionaire I remember one press confuse. "John latten I am a news reporter and I done a story of you" my name that I use john latten "you came here 15 yrs ago from where was it you said" the news reporter at the front seat thought for a moment "England I traced your name back and you have no family or dental or doctor certificate or even birth how do you explain that" a great noise of notepads and pencils being moved around came up I smiled some people do anything for a good story even losing his or hers life mortals I never get them "Easy I m a vampire" a noise of pencils on paper "joke no I changed my name to john latten because my family were abusive I ran away and changed my name so my parents couldn't find me doe's that answer your question?" I said the news reporter went red and said something along the lines of I m sorry 30 minutes later it was over I stood up and went outside and in the car where my limo was waiting the driver got out and opened the door "tough day sir" I nodded and got in he didn't know what I was only my most trusted employees. if that lady looked at my case even more she would be dead most people who want someone to kill a person would hire a hit man but I just kill them myself since I am a vampire.  
  
10 years later Amy handen private eye got a case that will change her life forever dear Amy harden, I would like you to find out, as much about john latten as possible I will pay you handsomely Yours sincerely Charles bassoon. She read the email again thinking if she took it that means she could help her mum with the cancer she wrote a return email saying yes and set to work. I was staying in London it was the beginning of the new century which I have seen so many times the first one I celebrated but soon grew bored but this one was millennia the popular religion Christianity I watched the fire works in my hotel room in canary wharf the millennium dome was alight with fireworks I watched with both interest and being amused they was a faint knock on the door "yes come in" I said the hotel manager came in and a brunette came in after him she was timid but her dark blue eyes were alert "this is Amy handen I tired to tell her that you didn't want to be disturbed but she insisted in seeing you" he said and went out the door closing it behind him Amy looked at me.  
  
Amy looked at him he had a look like tom cruise his hair was long down to his shoulder blades it was tied at the back he had some that wasn't tied back and it hung over his face it was jet black it looked like he nether had to wash it his skin was pale he had sunglasses on so she couldn't see his eyes he had high cheek bones he didn't look like he had any pores on his face either, his body was lean and muscularly he was tall, he was wearing simple cloths a shirt and black jeans and he was handsome he had no lines on his face even though he was old as her granddad, johns age was 75 years old but he looked only 25 she looked down at her report in her hand she knew she wasn't supposed to be doing this but she was going to black mail him "what are you here for then?" he asked her his voice was soothing his accent was old like in the 15th century old his accent English but tainted of something that she never heard of she looked up at him he was looking at her.  
  
This girl was small she is only 20 years old I sensed worry on her for her life and someone else's Amy looked at the files in her hand I asked her some thing she looked up at me her cheeks blushing she looks down again this time I went to her I touched her chin with a finger and bent down to whisper in her ear "it's o k I wouldn't hurt you" she looked up at me she was beautiful to me because she was human and shot lived. "I trust you and you could trust me can you take your glasses off" I looked at her and at her boldness and smiled she blushed even more I took off my glasses she saw my eyes her mouth opened in a 'o' and closed again "your eyes they are golden they're beautiful" she said looking at my eyes I smirked I neither grinned people would of seen my fangs then. Her hand went to my face her hand then drawn back "your skin it's cold" I smiled and lifted my own hand to her face and traced her lower jawbone "And yours is warm" I made my voice even more soothing I moved my hand away "would you like some wine" she opened her eyes "yes red please by the way can I use your bathroom" I nodded she went I wondered what the paper work was for. Amy didn't want to black mail him now he was nice his eyes were amazing but they reminded her of a predators like a snakes waiting to strike she liked snake she had one where she lived her father breeds snakes. She went to the bathroom and stuffed the report in her handbag she came back john had drawn the curtains and there was a bottle of wine there he was sitting on a two person seat his feet on the table he winked at her and motioned for her to sit next to him she did.  
  
I looked at her I could trust her "there is something I wish to tell you" I said she went rigid "I know why you are here you had come to black mail me but it want work I assure you, you were trying to get money for your mother to have a operation but now you have changed your mind you are attracted to me as I am to you I am going to tell you a secret now that met cost you your life and all you will tell promise me you wouldn't tell" she nodded "now first can I read your report?" she took it out and handed it to me I began to read it was about the normal stuff and then got interesting the deaths of people I've met who tried to kill me which I killed them the court cases I went to and then something I couldn't believe I picture of me with blood round my mouth while holding a victim and there was something out of the book it was me I had my armour on and I had the thing that all kain's sons had there was a piece I began to read this painting is of kain's son Raziel who was first born who stood by him, he was a vampire like his brethren.. it carried on about me then moved on with my other brothers and Kain I looked at Amy she was pale "where did you get this?" I asked her she looked at me "your logo that r thing I was searching the web I thought it was something like a aboriginal symbol but all that came up about that Raziel but I thought no your names john latten but he did look like you so I printed it out just in case" she finished I finished reading the report and set it down on the table and looked at her and sighed "it's true I am a vampire and it's also true my names Raziel not john latten and I m older then 75 my real age is 1580 and I have a disturbing history do you want to hear it?" I asked her she nodded and I began I told her what it was like when the vampires were having war with the humans that we won, I also told her the evolutions we vampires went though I told her when I went in to the meeting and Kain ripped my wings off and cast me into the abyss when I arose and killed my brothers one by one save from Turel I told her when I went back into Nosgoths history and found out that I killed my human self and brethren and that I was a sarafan and Kain brought us back from the dead I told her how I battled with Kain I tore out his heart and he went into the demon realm and when I sacrificed myself so Kain could kill the elder and when I was imprisoned in the reaver I also told her when we went back to the future and Kain stopped it from happening when the cycle was broken and I was returned to my fledgling body "and do you know what Kain was trying to stop my horrible future he wasn't evil" and then I finished with how I got here "wow I didn't know that you had a ruff life haven't you" I nodded and laid my head back so I was looking at the ceiling "do you think your brothers are still alive and Kain" I looked at her "it's possible that they are I have searched I hired private detectives all over the world to look for my brothers and kain's description but no ones yet matched the profile but they are still searching" she nodded and looked at me I felt like she was a friend "are you lonely" I nodded "very it is lonely being a vampire" she looked at me I knew what was going to happen "first can I see your fangs" I raised my eyebrow and opened my mouth she gasped "can I touch them?" I nodded I felt her finger go across my teeth it stopped at my fangs "how do you hide them" she said I closed my mouth "easy I don't grin" I grinned she nodded in understanding she stopped "so I m going to do a human thing and ask you on a date if you like" I said "I love to" we both grinned I looked at the cloak it said 8.00 "time has gone quickly don't you think" she looked at the cloak "we could spend a little while before the shops open and then we could go shopping" she said we got up the bottle of wine hadn't been opened so we left it there we went to the sitting room in the hotel all ready guests where moving around we sat on a seat "where do you own houses?" she asked me I thought and replied "in America, Australia, Egypt, England, Asia and Canada and they are in a gothic style if you most know" she blushed "got any pets?" she asked.  
  
"yes a pack of wolves in Canada my mansion has a forest by it I own the forest I had a pack of wolves shipped to where I live and let free there is a fence there so they can't get out and cause havoc" "there was a rumour on the web that you had a pack of wolves in Canada" "yes I heard that one as well if you want to know I didn't name them they are wild animals not household pets but they do know me and like me there bloody curious things they are, I also have some bats again I have a cave in the forest which they live" I said "way have you got wolves and bats" "I can turn into them" she looked at me "you can turn into a wolf and bat" "yes but a lot of bats I neither turn into a bat often there are about 100 that make up me" I said it took her a while to process this "I also have spiders, a shark and some others" I grew quiet "what's wrong" she said worry in her eyes. "my brother Rahab you know the tale about merpeople before Kain changed the future my brother Rahab turned into a fish type thing he had a tail like a fish he was it was also that he couldn't walk on land again and for the spiders Zephon my brother turned into a spider like creature again before Kain changed the future they were the only two that remedied me of animals" her eyes were sympatric.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Read and review please.  
  
Sorry if the punctuation and spelling isn't good. 


End file.
